Reign Season 2
by Mandy626
Summary: The story takes place after the end of season 1, The plague has come, Francis has left to be with Lola as she gave birth to his child, while Mary closed the gates. Bash and Kenna are still figuring out about what they feel for each other. Greer is marrying Castleroy despite her love for Leith.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters of the show.**

Mary : Lower the gates !

A gard : But king Francis..

Mary : Is aware of the treat to us all, lower the gates !

Francis has gone, he was ignoring his duties as a king, to be with Lola and his child, Mary knew it was wrong to feel angry, and jealous that Francis would risk the plague to be with Lola, after all, she was her friend, and perhaps the old Mary would have even gone with Francis, but she's not that girl anymore, she is a queen, and a queen must think of her people first.

Kenna : Mary, what is happening ? why are they closing the gates ? Bash and I need to go home.

Mary : Catherine ordered it, no one is leaving or entering the castle. The plague has come. People are dying.

Bash and Kenna shared a glance. They saw the stars that were falling from the sky, it was the finale sign before the darkness said the plague would return. At that moment, Bash felt the guilt invade his body. Was he responsible for the plague's return ? Was the darkness really telling the truth ? Was he saving us from the plague by making sacrifices ? And how is that right ? Killing people to avoid the plague ? As he was asking those questions, his attention went to someone who was riding off to the sunset.

Bash : Mary, is that Francis ? What is he doing there ?

Mary : He didn't listen to me. Lola is giving birth, so he went to see her.

Bash : Why would he go to Lola ? And why did you lower the gates ?

Kenna : You told him, didn't you ?

Bash : Told him what ?

Mary : That Francis is the father of Lola's child. He said he will come back with them, but what if they are infected ?

Kenna : You don't know that. Lola is our friend, we have to help her.

Mary : We can't risk it.

Bash : So you lowered the gates ? Mary, he's your husband, my brother, the king of France.

Mary : He is no king if he is willing to sacrifice the well being of his people for his own confort.

Bash : His own confort ? his baby is coming to this world. Mary, please, I thought you were a good person. I thought you loved him.

Mary : I'm not a good person, I am a better Queen. And I do love him, but people like me, cannot think of love, I did this for France.

Mary walked away, she didn't like wo she has become, se couldn't believe she actually did this, and said this. What is going to happen to him ? Did she just let her husband to die ?

* * *

Bash walked into the throne room, he had to speak to Catherine, she had to do something about this.

Bash : Mary has lowered the gates, and Francis is out there looking for Lola.

Catherine : What ?

Bash : I think you should talk to her.

* * *

Bash walked back to his chambers, he was so angry at Mary, how could she do this to his brother ? how could she fall that low ?

Kenna was in their room, she was being prepared to take a bath. As the servants undressed her, he glanced at her. She was so beautiful, and she said that she loved him too. She then lengthened in the bath tub while a servant was massaging her neck and stroking her hair.

Bash : You can leave now.

As the servants locked the door, Bash came closer to Kenna.

Kenna : Why did you sent them away ?

Bash : Because I want you. Would you mind if I join you ?

Kenna : Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine : Mary, why didn't you stop him from going ? And why did you close the gates at him ?

Mary : He didn't listen to me. He is willing to risk his and everyone's life in the castle to bring back Lola and her child.

Catherine : And why would he do this ? He never even talked to her.

Mary didn't want Catherine to know. She has been trying to break their mariage since the start, but she had to know.

Mary : Francis is the father of the baby.

Catherine : What ? Is that why she married Lord Julian ? To cover her pregnancy ?

Mary : Yes.

Catherine : Couldn't you tell what was happening ? I would have taken care of it. If she wanted it to be secret. I would have arranged a trip into a convent.

Mary : And how would I trust you ? You did nothing but drive us appart. You have been trying to kill me, since I set foot in french court.

Catherine : You're talking about my first grandchild. Whether it is a bastard or not. You know I would go to hell for my children. And I would to hell for my children's children.

Mary : What's done is done. They have probably been exposed to the plague. We can't allow him or her or anyone in the castle.

Catherine : I forbid you to do this.

Mary : You can't forbid me to do anything. I am the Queen of France now.

Catherine : And he is the king. You are not pregnant, you don't have heirs, if he dies, your won't have any position in court, and you'll go back to Scotland. Nostradamus is immuned, he is a physician, he'll know if they are infected.

Mary : Fair enough. If they are not infected, we will let them enter the castle.

* * *

The woman in the cottage : King Francis !

Francis has come in the little cottage where Lola was giving birth. She was crying and screaming in pain.

Lola : I'm going to die… I'm.. going.. to die. Francis.. Mary.. told you ?

Francis : Yes, we don't have time for this. You will survive, ok ? And we will go back to the castle. Don't worry, you're a strong woman, you will stay alive, you have to, all you have to do is push, ok ? With all the strenght you have got.

Lola : Ok.. ok.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh !

* * *

Bash and Kenna were in the bath tub, she sat between his legs while he was kissing her neck. She knew her husband wanted more right now, after all, they haven't had sex for over two months. But she wasn't really feeling it. She was worried about Lola, but also about Mary.

Kenna : Do you think Lola will die ?

Bash : Mmmh.. I don't know. My cousin died in child birth.

Kenna : Really ? I'm so sorry, were you two close ?

Bash : Not really, but I took care of her since her father's death.

Kenna : I'm worried about Lola. She is my friend, I don't want her to die.

Bash : Don't worry, Francis is with her right now, and Lola is a strong girl.

Kenna : I hope you're right.

Bash : Now would you care to join me in bed ? Before Pascal comes and takes you from me.

Kenna smiled and went to their bed, she didn't even bother putting a robe. Bash looked at her as her wet body got under the covers.

* * *

The woman in the cottage : Congratulation, it's a boy. How would you like to name him ?

Lola : Rémy, his name is Rémy. Let me hold him.

After that woman gave Lola their baby, he took her apart.

Francis : Do you think they will both survive ?

The woman : I don't know, your grace. I did everything I could do to keep them safe, but if something happens to this Lady, she will need a physician. I think she should get back to the castle, just in case.

Francis : Thank you. You will be rewarded for this.

The woman : Don't thank me, your grace. I was just doing what I had to do.

Francis : Lola, we have to go back to the castle, as soon as possible. Do you feel strong enough to make it ?

Lola : I don't know, why so soon ?

Francis : Just in case you need a physician.

Lola : I think I can make it.

Francis : We will go to the castle. And you and our son will be safe.

Lola : Why didn't Mary come here with you ?

Francis : I'll explain in the way.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up later in the evening. **


	3. Chapter 3

Castleroy : You really should meet my daughter.

Greer : Your daughter ? You never told me you had one.

Castleroy : Really ? well, now I have. I think you would love her, I hope you will be great friends.

Greer : Of course we will, I've always loved children. I'm so excited to meet her. What's her name ?

Castleroy : Yvette. And she's not technically a child, although I would like her to always be my little girl. She is your age.

Greer : Oh, that is.. even more great.

* * *

Francis glanced at Lola, while they were in the carriage. She looked so exhausted, and tired. He was holding his son Rémy, he loved him already. It was his son, he couldn't help but look at this tiny baby sleeping in his arms, his baby. How could Lola keep this from him ? And Mary, the love of his life, the woman that he trusts the most, she lied to him, she knew all of this since the beginning. At that moment, he never felt more betrayed by anyone else.

Francis : How are you doing ?

Lola : I've been better. But I would say I'm fine considering I just gave birth to this little baby. I wanted to thank you, for being here.

Francis : Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant ? I wouldn't have abandoned you. I would have been here for you, in your pregnancy.

Lola : I don't want my son to be known as the dauphin's bastard, or the king's bastard. I wanted my son to have a name.

Francis : I can legitimize him.

Lola : No, no Francis, don't do this. Mary will never forgive me if you do that.

Francis : Well, we don't really have any children for now.

Lola : You will, please, Francis, don't legitimize him, I want you to know that Mary has nothing to do with this, she wanted to tell you. I just didn't want to belong to you.

Francis : You didn't want to belong to me ?

Lola : Well, you're going to be the king of France someday. And I was carrying your child, I didn't want to be one of the favorite ladies of the king.

Francis : Oh Lola… You should give me more credits, I am not like my father. And speaking of which, I am the king of France, my father died.

Lola : I'm so sorry.

Francis : Don't be… I am the one who killed him.

Lola : What ? you killed your father ? why did you do that ?

Francis : He couldn't rule anymore, he has lost his mind. He killed half of the heros of Calais, at their celebration party. He also touched Mary's face at the jousting tournaments.

Lola : Oh well, I understand. I heard he was ill, France couldn't be governed by him anymore. Do you feel guilty about it ?

Francis : Yes… but you can't tell anyone about this, not even Mary.

Lola : You haven't told her yet ?

Francis : No, not yet. We have arrived, but the gates are closed, I will tell the gards to open them. I will be back, don't worry.

A gard : Your grace.

Francis : Open the gates. I have a lady with me, She needs to be with a physician.

The gard : I'm sorry your grace but the queen..

Francis : I am the king, and I command you to..

Mary : Francis, wait, Nostradamus will examin you first, to make sure you don't have the plague.

* * *

Castleroy : Greer, I'd like you to meet my daugther, Yvette.

Greer : Nice to meet you.

Yvette : Nice to meet you too, you're beautiful. My father told me so much about you, I couldn't wait to finally meet you. Father, would you leave us please, I would like to know your lovely bride a little better.

Castleroy : Of course.

Yvette : So, tell me about you, I would like to know everyting.

Greer : Well, there is not much to know about me. I was raised in a convent back in Scotland. I came here almost a year ago.

Yvette : What brought you here ?

Greer : I'm one of Mary's lady in waiting.

Yvette : Mary queen of scots ?

Greer : Yes, what about you ? what brought you here in french court ?

Yvette : Well, your marriage obviously, and I'm looking for love !

Greer : Really ? Well, did you find it yet ?

Yvette : Well there is this guy, but I'm not really sure, he seems so nice, and he is gorgeous.

Greer : Well that sounds for sure like the beginning of a love story. What's his name ?

Yvette : Leith, isn't that the loveliest name you've ever heard ?

Greer : Leith ? Leith what ? I mean what's his full name ?

Yvette : I don't know yet, maybe Leith Charming ? Oh, there he is, LEITH, come here !

Greer : I think I should go.

Yvette : No wait, I really want you to meet him, you will be like my step mother, and perhaps one day, his future mother in law.

Greer felt like she had been stabbed in her chest. His future mother in law ? really ?

* * *

Nostradamus : They are not infected. They can enter the castle.

Mary : All right then, open the gates. They can come.

Francis looked at Mary, he knew she was trying to be cold hearted, but she was also trying to keep herself from crying. What is wrong with her ? how did she became like this ?

Mary : I have to go.

Francis : No, Mary wait, Nostradamus, take Lola to a doctor or a midwife, she has to be taken care of by the best in court.

Nostradamus : Alright your grace. Lady Lola, come with me.

Catherine : Francis, let me hold the baby, I will take care of it.

Francis : It's a boy, his name is Rémy.

Catherine : Come here little Rémy.

* * *

Francis : Mary ! Mary, where are you going ?

Mary : I am not going anywhere, I just need to be alone.

Francis : Well, I am not leaving you alone. Mary, what happened to you ? What is wrong ?

Mary : Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just trying to be a good queen.

Francis : This was never the kind of Queen you wanted to be. you're willing to sacrifice your friend, and even me. And for what ?

Mary : No, don't you dare put this on me. You're the one who slept with her, you're the one who made her pregnant, and you're the one who left me to be with her.

Francis : You told me to be with her, she was giving birth to my child, and you kept it from me, how could you keep it from me ?

Mary : I never wanted to keep it from you. She did. And I never meant for you to go in a village that was probably touched by the plague.

Francis : Well it wasn't.

Mary : Do you think I want this ? Turning my back on one of my best friend, I have known Lola since I was a child. Do you think I enjoy sending people to their deaths ? Do you think I enjoy defying you ? closing the doors at your face ? I don't. I want to be with you and give you heirs, and be a happy wife to you, but I can't.

Francis : Why ? why can't you ?

Mary : Because I'm a royal, and if a royal disarms, his enemy will kill im.

Francis : Then I will be the one to protect you, and Scotland.

Mary : Protect Scotland ? You have never protected Scotland.

Francis : But I'm king now, my father is no longer in charge.

Mary closed her eyes, she wanted to believe him, she had to. But she also wanted to change the subject, she didn't have the strenght to fight with him anymore.

Mary : Your father's funeral is tomorrow. He will be buried in Saint Denis Basilica.

Francis : Alright. Mary, I love you. I always will love you. Please, give me back the girl I fell in love with.

Mary : I love you too. I will. I promise.

**What did you think of this chapter ? I really wanted to include, Greer's storyline, because I think this little love quadruple would bring a lot more fun to the story. Also, Next chapter, will be about Henry's funeral. It will be up tomorrow morning. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Duke of Guise : Where do you think you're going ?

… : Catherine reach out to me, she wants to talk to me.

The Duke of Guise : I doubt that very much.

Catherine suddenly appears in the throne room.

Catherine : Oh, there you are. Thought you already died from the plague.

… : Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Catherine. Why did you summoned me here ? Thought you had me exiled forever.

Catherine : I have. Can I please have a moment alone with Lady Diane please ?

The Duke of Guise : I hope you know what you're doing.

Catherine : I do.

Mary's uncle left the throne room.

Catherine : I summoned you here because as you probably know Henry died. Francis and Mary's coronation ceremony is tomorrow.

Diane : So ?

Catherine : Since we both shared many years with the former king, we have to give Mary the jewerly that Henry offered us over the years. You know, as part of the tradition.

Diane : Is that really why you brought me here ?

Catherine smiled, she waited for so long to rip out every sentimental thing Henry gave to his mistress.

Catherine : You know, my husband's dying wish was for me to protect you, he even said we were equals. I will honor his wish, I'm not going to take back the lands he offered you, let's put our past differences behind us.

Diane : Really ? I find that hard to believe.

Catherine : Yes, really. But, make no mistake, I don't want you here, even if I promised I'd protect you. As soon as the plague disappears, you will be exiled to the château of chaumont.

Diane : That doesn't come as a surprise... Can I at least be at his funeral ?

Catherine : Don't be a fool. But you can watch it from your chambers, have a nice day.

* * *

_« The souls of the righteous are in the hands of God,_

_and no torment will ever touch them._

_In the eyes of the foolish they seemed to have died,_

_and their departure was thought to be a disaster,_

_and their going from us to be their destruction;_

_but they are at peace._

_For though in the sight of others they were punished,_

_their hope is full of immortality._

_Having been disciplined a little,_

_they will receive great good,_

_because God tested them and found them worthy of himself;_

_like gold in the furnace he tried them,_

_and like a sacrificial burnt offering he accepted them._

_In the time of their visitation they will shine forth,_

_and will run like sparks through the stubble._

_They will govern nations and rule over peoples,_

_and the Lord will reign over them forever._

_Those who trust in him will understand truth,_

_and the faithful will abide with him in love,_

_because grace and mercy are upon his holy ones,_

_and he watches over his elect. »_

Francis was quiet while the Pope was speaking. He thought about the fact that he killed his father, he thought about his father's last words. He confessed about killing his brother, he told him that if you killed someone you loved, you will have to live with it for the rest of your life. Will he ever forget ? Will he carry this burden for the rest of his life ? He wanted to tell Mary so much. She had to understand, she even planned Henry's death with Catherine. If only he didn't stop them.

Francis : Mary I have to tell you something.

Mary : Can it wait ? We are at your father's funeral.

Francis : It wasn't Lord Montgomery. It was me.

Mary looked at him. Of course, it was the right thing to do, but, what if anyone saw him ? What if Lord Montgomery saw him ? He can tell everyone that Francis is the one that killed Henry. Francis, will lose his crown, he can even be sentenced to death.

Francis : I know you said it was God's will, but it wasn't. It was my choice, too many innocents were dying because of him. He had to be stopped. But, I don't think he had to be stopped this way.

Mary : It was the right thing to do, France cannot be governed by a mad king. But, I'm worried, did someone see you ?

Francis : I don't know. I think Lord Montgomery saw me. But I'm not really sure.

Mary : Don't worry. We will take care of this.

Francis : We ?

Mary : Your mother and I.

* * *

Kenna was wondering inside the castle, it was a beautiful day in court, considering the circonstances, with the king's funeral and the plague killing everyone outside the castle, they died by hundreds, both day and night, and all were thrown in ditches and covered with earth. So many people have died, that all thought it was the end of the world. These were dark days for the unprivileged who died or saw their family dying from the plague. She was lost in her thoughts, when she saw someone familiar in the couch, drinking.

Kenna : Lady Diane.

Diane : Kenna. How are you still alive ? I thought you were poisonned.

Kenna : Actually, Aylee died instead of me.

Diane : Oh, I'm sorry. Why haven't they exiled you yet ? Did Henry ask Catherine for your protection too ? I'm guessing you became his mistress after I left the castle.

Kenna : I'm-I'm married to someone else now. So, what are you doing here ?

Diane : Why are you asking ?

Kenna : I don't know, I thought since you came here, you will be at Henry's funeral… with Bash.

Diane : Catherine didn't allow me to.

Diane looked from the window, they were burrying his body. She didn't get to say goodbye to him.

Diane : You know, I was his mistress for more than twenty years. I knew him since he was 11 years old. He was... my soulmate.

Kenna : I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to him. For what it's worth, he wasn't really himself at the end, at least, you will keep good memories of him, not like the rest of us.

Diane : Oh please. I don't need your pity. As soon as the black death is gone, I'm going to leave the castle and take Bash with me.

Kenna : Bash ? You can't take him from here.

Diane : Why ?

Kenna : Because... I'm sorry, I have to go.

* * *

Mary : Have you checked on Lola ? Is she fine ?

Francis : Yes she is.

Mary : And the baby ?

Francis : A governess is taking care of him. But Mary, I received a letter. It's a treat from Lord Montgomery. He's grasping at too much power. He said if I don't give him a more important position at court, he will tell everyone at the coronation that I am the one who killed my father.

Mary : We have to kill him.

Francis : Kill him ? Why these extreme measures ?

Mary : Because otherwise, you are the one who will end up dead.

Francis : You know what ? let's do as you said first. We're going to my mother, I'll tell her not to kill him, he should just be exiled or something. She will know what to do.

Mary : Fine, I hope this is going to work, but if it doesn't, he has to be put down. We don't have much time, the coronation is tomorrow.

* * *

Bash : Do you think the darkness was right by killing all these people to save more people from the plague ? He said Pascal has to succeed him, I'm guessing he already taught him to, with that fresh sacrifice we found in Visegard.

Nostradamus : I don't know if it was right, I don't think there is a right when it comes to murder, even if it means saving more people.

Bash : We must do something. How can we stop tis ? Do we have to just wait for the plague to kill everyone ?

Nostradamus : I have no idea.

Bash : This is all my fault. If I haven't killed..

Kenna : Bash ! Bash, there you are. We need to talk.

Nostradamus : I'm going to leave you.

Bash : What is it ?

Kenna : Your mother is in the castle. Why didn't you tell her we're married ?

Bash : My mother ? I haven't talked to her since she left. Where is she ?

Kenna : I don't know, maybe in her old chambers. She wants to take you with her after the plague.

Bash : She won't. I will talk to her. I will tell her we're married.

Kenna : She will find that hard to believe.

Bash : we did too, at the beginning.

* * *

Catherine : You did what ?

Francis : Mother, I'm sorry.

Catherine : You could have come to me. I would have been more discreet.

Mary : Catherine, we know that, but we are running out of time. If there is any suspicion that Francis has killed his father..

Catherine : I know, leave it to me. I'm always the one who cleans up the mess.

Francis : Mother, no one has to be killed.

Catherine : There will be no more blood, I will just kidnap him, negociate, and offer him exil.

Mary : And when will you do this ? He said he's going to act tomorrow at the coronation ceremony.

Catherine : He won't be there, I will make sure of that.

Mary : But you're Francis's mother, you have to be at his coronation ceremony.

Catherine : Well thanks to both of you, I can't.

Mary : What will be your excuse ? You can't miss the ceremony without an excuse. People will start asking questions.

Catherine : I don't know. Tell them I'm still mourning Henry's death.

**What did you think of this chapter ? I wanted to include Diane, because I love her relationship with Catherine, and also, because I want more drama for Kenna and Bash. We'll see Greer, Leith, Castleroy, and Yvette in the next chapter which is mainly about the coronation ceremony. It will be up tonight, or tomorrow morning. The italic part is taken from the book of Wisdom, I don't know much about religion, but I thought since Henry was a fervent Catholic, why not include these words. **


	5. Chapter 5

Greer : Mary, are you ready for the coronation ?

Mary : I am. In a few hours, I'll be the queen of France.

Greer : Aren't you excited ? I heard the coronation ceremony is beautiful.

Mary : I don't know. This will make everything seems so real.

Greer : I'm sure it will be fine.

* * *

Kenna : Lola, are you alright ? Mary told me had a life-threatning labor. I'm so glad you made it.

Lola : I was really lucky.

Kenna : Is it true Lord Julian had died ?

Lola : Yes he died in a fire. Why didn't Mary visit me yet? Is she mad at me ? Because Francis came for me ?

Kenna : I don't know, she probably just have a lot going on right now with the coronation ceremony and the king's funeral.

Lola : Probably. What is up with the plague ? I've heard servants talking about it. They said they were lucky to be locked here in the castle. Did it come back ?

Kenna : Yes. We are very lucky to be here. Everyone is dying outside the castle.

Lola was worried, she prayed for Remi to still be alive, even though she knew she will never see him again.

Kenna : What is going on ? You look anxious.

Lola : Nothing, I'm just tired. You should probably get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

Diane : Your father forced you to marry her ? To marry his mistress ?

Bash : Yes, but I don't feel this way anymore. I'm happy with her.

Diane : Isn't this just an excuse to stay closer to Mary ?

Bash : Mary ? What ? No. She's married now, and I am too.

Diane : Do you love her ? Kenna ?

Bash : Yes. I do. I know this is an awkward situation for all of us, I would understand if you feel incomfortable with her, but she is my wife now, and she makes me happy, I finally have something that truly belongs to me.

Diane : Well. I will try to be decent to her, considering she is the one who got me exiled.

Bash : And you tried to poisonned her.

Diane : If only I had succeeded.

Bash : Mother…

Diane : Relax, I'm just kidding. Besides, she's no longer a treat to me, at least not for now.

Kenna : Bash, we have to get ready for the… Diane.

Diane : Lady Kenna. Well, what can I say ? Welcome to the family.

Bash smiled, he knew his mother and Kenna will be at least polite to one another, if he talked to them. He is glad it worked, He couldn't have dealt with the two women of his life hating each other. This would have been so exhausting. No wonder why Henry was mad, Catherine and his mother must have driven him crazy.

* * *

Yvette : Father, I have met the most charming man. I really want you to meet him.

Castleroy : Oh, I would love to. Does he treat you right ?

Yvette : Of course he does. He is the sweetest man on earth.

Castleroy : I thought I was the sweetest man on earth.

Yvette : You come first for sure. Oh there he is. Leith, come meet my father.

Leith : Nice to meet... Lord Castleroy !

Castleroy : Leith Bayard.

Yvette : Oh, so you two know each other than. What a coincidence !

Castleroy : As a matter of fact we do. Yvette, darling, can you please leave us alone for a moment ?

Yvette : Of course, don't embarass me though, father. And don't be late for the coronation.

* * *

Castleroy : What do you think you are doing ?

Leith : I don't know what you are talking about, Ser.

Castleroy : Yesterday, you were courting Greer, and offering her to marry you. And today, you are courting my daughter. You have to stop this.

Leith : What ? Why ? Your daugther is charming, I'm not going after Greer anymore, she made it clear she doesn't want to marry me. Now, I'm just trying to move on with my life.

Castleroy : I don't care, you won't see my daughter again. Does she know about you and Greer ?

Leith : I told her about it but I haven't mentionned a name.

Castleroy : You can't be with my daughter.

Leith : Lord Castleroy, this is nonsense.

Greer : What is going here with both of you ? People are staring.

Castleroy : He is courting Yvette.

Leith : And he forbids me to do so. Greer, can you please tell your future husband that you won't leave him for just a comfortable man like myself. Please, boost his confidence, tell him that I'm not enough for a girl like you.

Leith left, he knew he hit a nerve, and that Greer is probably upset by what he just said. But she crushed his heart, she deserved it.

Greer : Don't pay attention to him. We should go, the coronation is a few minutes away.

* * *

Catherine : You won't be threatning my son with these foolish accusations, no one will believe you. Francis loved his father dearly.

Lord Montgomery : But he did kill him, you know it as well as I do.

Catherine : Lies. Francis wasn't the one who jousted, you were, and if you intend to say otherwise, your whole family will be slaughtered. Do you hear me ?

Lord Montgomery : You can't do this.

Catherine : Yes, I can. But, I will offer you a deal. If you want your family to be safe, you will leave the country.

Lord Montgomery : To where ? Where would I go ?

Catherine : I don't know. Spain ? Portugal ? Italy ? Suit yourself.

Lord Montgomery : And my family will be safe ?

Catherine : Yes, I promise. On my immortal soul.

Lord Montgomery : Fine, I agree to the terms of our arrangement.

Catherine : Fine, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready, I have a coronation to attend. You'll leave tonight.

Catherine retired to her chambers, all this kidnapping and torture made her tired, but she had to put herself together, and get ready for the coronation. She was brushing her hair, when someone opened the door violently.

Catherine : Have you no decency ? Stepping inside my chambers without being announced ?

The gard : I sorry, your grace. But the prisonner, he escaped.

Catherine : What are you talking about ? I was speaking with him ten minutes ago.

The gard : We have found letters in his chambers. He knew you will come after him. He has been seeking help from Elizabeth, in England.

Catherine : This can't be happening, found him, Go !

* * *

Francis removed his coat and the special silver lachets on his silk shirt. He then kneeled while the lithany of the Saints was chanted by two bishops. After that, the Archbishop the formal prayer of consecration.

_« God eternal, All powerful, Creator and Governor of the Heavens and the Earth, Maker and Disposer of angels and of men, King of Kings, Lord of Lords, Thou who madest Abraham Thy faithful servant to triumph over his enemies, who hast raised to the highest in the Kingdom David, Thy humble servant, and hast delivered him out of the mouth of the lion, and out of the paw of the beast, and likewise from Goliath, and from the malicious sword of Saul, land from all his enemies, and has enriched Solomon with the wondrous gift of wisdom and of peace, forgive and accept our humble prayers, and multiply the gifts of Thy blessings on this Thy servant, who with all humble devotion, we, with one accord, choose for King, and we beseech Thee encompass him evermore, and in all places with the right hand of Thy power, so that strengthened by the fidelity of Abraham, possessed of the patience of Joshua, inspired with the humility of David, adorned with the wisdom of Solomon, he may be to Thee ever pleasing, and walk evermore without offence in the way of justice, and henceforth in such wise succour, direct, guard and uplift the church of the whole kingdom, and the people belonging thereto, may he administer with puissance and right royally the rule of Thy power against all enemies visible and invisible, may he not abandon his rights over the kingdoms of the Franks, the Burgundians, and of Aquitania, but aided by Thee inspire them with their sometime loyalty so that made glad by the fidelity of all his people, and provided with the helmet of Thy protection, and ever guarded with the invincible buckler, and compassed about with the celestial armies, he may happily triumph over his enemies, cause the infidel to fear his power, and with joy bring peace to those who fight under Thy banner. Adorn him by many a gracious blessing, with the virtues with the which Thou hast enriched Thy faithful ones aforesaid, counsel him richly in the government of the kingdom, and anoint him plenteously with the grace of the Holy Spirit [...] »_

Pascal : It beautiful.

Kenna : Ssshh, quiet.

After this, Francis stood up, he then was vested with the royal mantle, all of azur-blue sprinkled with fleur-de-lys of gold representing the three Catholic orders of subdeacon, deacon and priest. Kneeling again, The Archbishop kissed Francis with the words « _May the King live forever._ »

**What did you think of this chapter ? The coronation actually went like this in real life, the italic text were actually told by the Archbishops, and at the end, he had to kiss the king in his lips and say "May the king live forever", I haven't included all the steps of the coronation because I felt like it will be too long, and these texts aren't easy to understands, and they aren't really relevant to the story, But, I wanted to add them to make the story more real. And If you noticed, I'm also trying to include historical facts within' my story, like the fact that Lord Montgomery asked for a refuge in England, and Catherine didn't attend her son's coronation because of her mourning. **

**Let me know, if you liked it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Bash : Mother, thank you for inviting Kenna and I to share dinner with you today.

Diane : Well, a woman needs to know her daughter-in-law. Who is this little guy in here ? Is it your little brother, Kenna ?

Kenna : Oh, no. His name is Pascal. Bash found him in the woods while he was hunting for the darkness.

Diane : I wasn't aware we were opening an orphanage here in the castle.

Bash : He's staying with us for now.

Diane : So, Kenna, isn't your family coming in french court yet ?

Kenna : No, not while the plague is destroying everything and everyone here in France.

Diane : We certainly have to arrange a meeting after the plague.

Bash : Yes, I haven't met your family yet, I think that would be good.

Kenna : Sure.

Diane : Do you want more wine ?

Kenna : No, thank you I'm good.

Bash : I'll have some. But, if I were you, mother, I'd slow down for a little bit.

Diane : Why ? We are family, aren't we Kenna ? We should make ourself comfortable.

Kenna : I agree.

Diane : Have some almonds, it will help you get pregnant !

Bash choked on his food, while Kenna started smiling awkwardly.

Bash : We aren't technically thinking about having children yet.

Diane : Oh, so you haven't consumed your marriage yet ? I mean, it would make sense since, you were sleeping with his father for a year. Isn't it awkward for you Bash ?

Kenna : Pascal, would you please go wait for me in your chambers ?

Bash : Mother, not that it is any of your business, but Kenna and I have already consumed our marriage and it wasn't awkward at all.

Diane : Well, I guess what they say is true then.

Kenna : What is ?

Diane : Like father, like son.

Bash : Alright, enough of that. Mother, you're drunk, you need to rest, we're leaving. I apologize for my mother's behaviour Kenna.

Kenna : It's… Ok, I guess.

* * *

The night had fallen, but Francis didn't want to sleep at all. He still didn't believe that he's now the king of France. It was exciting, but how could such news be exciting if it came only after his own father's death ? How could he be happy when he knew that the blood of his father was on his hands ? He couldn't stand staying in the bed with all this thoughts in his head, he looked at Mary as she was sleeping peacefully, even though, he wanted to talk to someone, he didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to get some air, and take a walk in the castle. It was quiet, and everyone was sleeping, even the gards were sleeping instead of assuring the security of the castle, but he didn't mind it at all. He wanted to be alone anyway. As he walked in the corridor, he started hearing noises, it was just a boy and a girl laughing, they seemed happy. It was his friend, Leith.

Francis : Leith, is this the woman you've been telling me about ?

Leith : No, that woman refused my proposal, can you believe that ? But anyway, if she hadn't I wouldn't have met this beautiful girl.

Francis : I'm happy for you then. That woman is a fool. Have fun tonight, maybe we'll have a drink tomorrow if you want !

Leith : I would be honored your majesty !

Yvette : Leith, come. We have to go before father sees us.

Francis was glad Leith stayed alive and found happiness. He kept wondering in te castle when he ran at Catherine.

Francis : Mother, Why are you up ?

Catherine : I couldn't sleep. So, I've decided to keep your son company. Do you want to hold him ? You haven't hold him since you came back in the castle. You know you won't break him right ?

Francis : Of course I know that. Give him to me.

Rémy looked just like him, although, he definitely had Lola's eyes. Francis looked at him knowing that he will love him, that he won't make the same mistake his father made with him, this child will grow up in a loving family with Mary, Lola, and him. He will be loved and cherished and Francis will protect him with his own life.

As Francis brought his child to a rocking chair, trying to rock him to sleep, Rémy just giggled in his arms before falling into the arms of Morpheus. Soon after that, Francis joined him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Mary : How are things between you and Lord Castleroy ? I heard you rejected Leith's proposal.

Greer : It's not like I have a choice. Lord Castleroy is a very nice, loving man, and he is really wealthy. He even offered to pay my sister's dowrys because he wanted them to marry men they will love.

Mary : What about you ? Will you marry a man you love ?

Greer : I don't know. But, love doesn't really matter to girls like me. I'm my family's last chance. Leith is a wealthy man. But..

Mary : Not as wealthy as Lord Castleroy.

Greer : I know it's bad to think this way but Lord Castleroy is nice to me. He treats me right and maybe one day, I will fall in love with him. Just as long as Leith doesn't marry his daughter.

Mary : His daughter ? Leith wants to marry Lord Castleroy's daughter.

Greer : Yes, but enough talking about my miserable life. What's going on between Lola and you ? She has been asking for you, but you're avoiding her.

Mary : I'm not avoiding her. I'm just… busy.

Greer : Come on. Tell that to another. What's the matter ?

Mary : … I don't know. Francis didn't spend all night in the bed with me.

Greer : Are you worried he might have gone to Lola ?

Mary : I don't know. I mean, she gave him a son, I didn't.

Greer : I'm sure you will Mary. It takes time to conceive a child.

Mary : It only took one time for Lola… Presumably.

Greer : Are you suggesting that she slept with him more than once ?

Mary : How could I know ? I wasn't with them back then.

Greer : I think you should talk to her, and check on her. I mean she's your friend after all.

Mary : I know, I will.

**What did you think of this chapter ? Do you like drunk Diane ? And jealous Mary ? Do you think Catherine should be more affected by Henry's death ? I wanted to include Francis and Rémy's bonding moment because I felt like he had to be close to his baby, since he was himself raised by a dysfonctional family, and also because I got a request about it ;) ! As for Bash and Kenna, I don't think they are ready to have a child just yet since they are still trying to figure out what they feel for one another, they also have a lot to deal with, with the plague, Pascal, the after Darkness, Diane... **

**Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, as usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

Anne de Montmorency : But, your grace, your father promised me that my son will succeed my position, he promised me that he will be Lord magistrate of the king, just like I was when your father was ruling.

Francis : I'm sorry, I know you were close to my father but I had made an arrangement with the Duke of Guise, he handed his army to France to conquer Calais, and we succeeded. I know my father made a promise to you, but I made a deal with my wife's uncle.

Anne de Montmorency : But, the Duke of Guise ? He can't be trusted. You can't give him that much power, or he will seek more of it.

Francis : I know, I will be careful, but a deal is a deal.

Anne de Montmorency : I hope you know what you're doing, your grace.

Francis : I hope so too.

* * *

Lola : Mary, you finally came to see me, I thought you were mad at me.

Mary : I'm not, it's just… everything is already so complicated with Francis and me. Now, that he knows that I was aware about your pregnancy…

Lola : Mary I told him you had nothing to do with it.

Mary : I know.

Lola : I never meant to be an obstacle to your happiness with Francis. You know all I want for you is to be happy. Francis and I had an affair, once. It led to a pregnancy, and I gave birth to a beautiful child. But, that's all it is, there is noting more than a child between Francis and me.

Mary : A child, a son, an heir that I can't seem to give him.

Lola : Mary, you will get pregnant in time.

Mary : What if I couldn't ? It only took one time for you.

Lola : I'm sure you will, in time. But, you need to tell Catherine and Francis to be more discreet.

Mary : What are you talking about ?

Lola : Well, they're spending too much time with Rémy, servants are already gossiping, last night Francis spent all night with Rémy from I've heard.

Mary : Fine, I'll tell them.

* * *

Leith : Marry me !

Yvette : What are you talking about ?

Leith : I said marry me, what's stopping us from being with each other ?

Yvette : Er.. Perhaps my father and his betrothed.

Leith : So what ?

Yvette : They will never agree to this.

Leith : We'll get married anyway. Let's find a priest.

Yvette : Are you sure ?

Leith : I have never been so sure in my life. I've wasted too much time with Greer, when I knew she would never think I was enough for her, now, I just want to be with you, stop wasting time, let's get married.

Yvette smiled, she didn't want her father to be upset, but Leith had a point, they should stop wasting that much time.

Yvette : Yes.

Leith : What ?

Yvette : Yes, I want to marry you.

* * *

Pascal : I had a weird dream last night.

Kenna : Really ? What was it about ?

Pascal : You, it was about you. Stars and trees were… bowing to you.

Kenna laughed.

Kenna : Weird dream indeed. Now, Let's give you a proper bath, shall we ?

* * *

Mary : Uncle, what are you doing here in french court ?

Cardinal of Lorraine : I'm here to see my brother. Didn't he tell you I was here ?

Mary : No, he didn't, I thought you were in Reims, building a university or something.

Cardinal of Lorraine : I was, it is almost done.

Mary : How long do you plan on staying here ?

Cardinal of Lorraine : As long as I want. In fact, I was hoping you could get me an important position at court.

Mary : I don't take such decisions, the king does.

Cardinal of Lorraine : I'm sure you can influence your husband.

Mary : Yes, but…

Cardinal of Lorraine : Don't you remember when you came to me looking for a mercenary to save your mother ?

Mary : And I'm grateful about this but…

Cardinal of Lorraine : There is no but, I helped you. Now, your turn, or Catherine and your husband will be pleased to know about it.

Mary : Is it a threat ?

Cardinal of Lorraine : Not for now, but it can be if you don't do what is necessary, I don't believe I'm too demanding.

Mary : I will see what I can do.

Cardinal of Lorraine : Then I guess we're good.

Mary walked away, she had a bad feeling, Did the Duke of Guise and his brother want to seize power ? Do they want to rule the country behind Francis's back ? Either way, Francis can't know about the mercenary she hired, things are already complicated enough between them, no need to add this to the pile.

* * *

A priest : Under the eyes of the Lord, we prepare to consacred this blessed union with two sacred oaths.

Leith : I, Leith Bayard, take this woman to be my lawful wedded wife, promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, under the eyes of god, from this day forward.

Yvette : In the name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy spirit, I take this man to be my husband from this day forward to join with me and all there is to come and I promise to be faithful to him until death parts us.

The priest : I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter ? it is a little bit short, I'm introducing you to two new characters, Anne de Montmorency who was The Duke of Guise's rival in real life, and Mary's other uncle, they didn't specify which of Mary's uncles gave her access to John Priveaux (the mercenary), so I've decided, I'll go with the Cardinal of Lorraine instead of the Duke of Guise. **

**I'm thinking about adding a more supernatural feel to the story with Pascal, and perhaps give Kenna a more important role. What do you think about it ? Let me know by reviewing the story. **

**I'm also trying to add more political drama, especially now that Mary's uncles are in french court. **

**Thank you for your support and your reviews, next chapter will be up tonight.**

**PS : I don't own any of the characters, most of them are from Reign and the others lived in real life and will probably appear in Reign next season. **


	8. Chapter 8

Mary : You know, my uncle, the Cardinal of Lorraine is actually really great with finances. Maybe he can take care of France's situation.

Francis : What situation ?

Mary : Well, you know. People are dying of plague, the country currently lacks of farmers, workers. The cost of labor has increased, we are short-handed.

Francis : Haven't you seen how beautiful is Rémy ? He has my hair !

Mary : Francis, I'm being serious.

Francis : My mother can take care of it.

Mary : Your mother is still mourning the death of your father as much as she tries to deny it.

Francis : Fine, tell your uncle he will be in charge of the country's finances.

Mary : Fine I will have a word with him.

Francis : Alright, I love you Mary.

Mary : I love you too.

* * *

Bash : Kenna, what are you doing ?

Kenna : Just buying some new dresses from this lovely lady right here.

Bash : Would you please leave us.

The lady : Of course, my lord.

Kenna : Why did you send her away ?

Bash : We can't afford all these dresses.

Kenna : I'm buying it with my father's money. He sent me some last week.

Bash : Still, people are trying to be a more thrifty.

Kenna : Well, I'm trying to be more beautiful.

Bash : Kenna, you're always beautiful.

Kenna : I know, that's because I'm spending money to buy gorgeous dresses.

Bash : Alright but don't buy all these.

Kenna : I'll buy whatever I want.

Bash : Fine, I don't even know why I bothered… But you do realize you're buying all these dresses from a courtesan ?

Kenna : She's also a stylist and a dressmaker, and how do you even know she's a courtesan ? Have you ever paid for her services ?

Bash : What ? No. My father did… for himself obviously.

Kenna : … Right.

* * *

Lord Castleroy : Why ? Why did you marry him ?

Yvette : Father, you've always told me to follow my heart. You've always told me to marry the man I loved, he's the man I love.

Lord Castleroy : He is playing you, he just wants to be closer to Greer.

Yvette : No, he doesn't. He doesn't care about her, he loves me.

Lord Castleroy : You have just met each other.

Yvette : Still, it was love at first sight.

Lord Castleroy : Do you really believe that ?

Yvette : Of course I do.

Lord Castleroy : Then you must be naive.

Yvette : No, I'm not. If anything, I'm just like you, marrying someone who loves another. You know as well as I do that Greer is still in love with my husband.

Lord Castleroy : I am teaching her to love me.

Yvette : You can't teach someone to love you. They just do. And Leith loves me, just tell your future wife to stay away from him.

Lord Castleroy : And how can she stay away from him now that she's his mother-in-law ?

Yvette : I don't know, find something, or break your engagement. You're not married yet, Leith and I on the other hand, we are.

* * *

Francis : Mother why are you changing the tiles in father's bedroom ?

Catherine : I don't want Diane and Henry's initials engraved in the flooring. I want mine and his, so I replaced the D with C.

Francis : Mother, do you really have to do this ?

Catherine : Of course, I have to. People need to remember me as the only woman he loved.

Francis : Mother, I think you should rest, you look tired. I will take care of the tiles.

Catherine : No, I am the one who will take care of it.

Francis : Fine, but I wanted to discuss something with you… France is in a really bad situation, we've got financial problems, people are dying. Mary suggested…

Catherine : Francis please, I don't have time for this. I'm not really in the mood of dealing with these kind of problems.

Francis : Fine, I will sort it out myself.

* * *

Mary : I told Francis that you can be useful when it comes to finances, you will probably get the job by the end of the week.

Cardinale of Lorraine : Fine, you did well.

Mary : Yes, now, I did my part of the deal, I don't owe you anything anymore. If you threaten me again, you will lose your head, and I can't care less about the fact that you're a man of God.

Cardinal of Lorraine : You've grown harder, I'm guessing that runs in our family. Your mother would be proud of you, but I can't say the same about your father, may he rest in peace.

Mary : Goodbye, uncle.

* * *

**Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter ? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had my finals coming up, and I didn't really have a lot of inspiration.. **

**I really hope you like it, thank you for the reviews ! **


End file.
